Diary of the Rock 'N' Roll Princess
by undertheradar
Summary: Mia is all grown up with children. From the POV of her eldest child, Chloe. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first Princess Diaries fanfic. I know there are other stories out there about Mia's child(ren) but I like to think that mine is maybe a little different (I'm probably wrong). Anyway, I hope you like it and please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Princess Diaries characters or Genovia. They're all the wonderful Meg Cabot's creations. Chloe and siblings are all of my own creation so please don't steal.

Friday, January 30  
My room, The Palace, Genovia  
  
I'm assuming I'll be the only one reading this but, just in case, if you're reading this and you are not Chloe Genevieve (and about another five names here) Moscovitz Renaldo then close the book and walk away or I'll have my mother stick you in a dungeon to be eaten alive by rabid mice or something as equally as apalling.  
  
So yes, I'm Chloe Renaldo, Princess of Genovia. My father is Prince Consort Michael Moscovitz Renaldo, musician, songwriter, and computer expert. My mother is Princess Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Moscovitz Renaldo, novelist. I'm their oldest child...although I do have a twin brother Colin. We're both 15. Derrick is 12. Keira is 7. Mikey (Prince Michael to the public) is 2. Those of us who are old enough to go to school go to a very prestigious school here in the capitol of Genovia. It's a boarding school but seeing as how we live in the palace our parents didn't see any point in us living there...so we live in the palace and are driven to school in a limo each day.  
  
I guess I'll start this thing off with a story since it has to do with how exactly I come to be writing in this thing. I was wandering around the palace approximately a week ago when I found my mother sitting at the desk in her study all alone (something that is incredibly rare...her being alone I mean. Not her being in her study). She was bent over an old notebook, touching the pages gently with a small smile on her face. It was the kind of smile she usually has on her face when her and my father are looking at one another. It was soft, gentle, and full of love.  
  
I must have made a noise because she turned towards the doorway and smiled at me. "Chloe," she said. "Come in. Is anything wrong?"  
  
"No, Mom. I was just walking around. What are you reading?" I asked, unable to rein in my curiosity.  
  
"Oh, one of my journals from when I was a teenager. I kept them religiously until I was too busy with Genovian business, my career, and my family. I had already had you, Colin, and Derrick by then. I read them sometimes to remember the old times."  
  
I nodded at her. "So they mean a lot to you."  
  
"Yes, they do. To read about when your father and I first started dating or to read about when I was pregnant with you and Colin...it's something I never thought about when I started writing them but I'm glad I wrote them. To be able to look back at those things is quite priceless. Perhaps you will read them when you're older."  
  
My father appeared in the doorway behind me just then and ruffled my hair affectionately as he said, "Mia, your father is looking for you. Something about Prince William visiting."  
  
Mom sighed, closed the journal, and stood up. She quickly kissed Dad then rushed down the hall. Dad watched her go then looked down at me and grinned. "I heard from your teacher that you and your brother have designed quite the computer program. Care to show me?"

I laughed up at him and led the way to the suite my twin and I share to show him the computer program we'd made in school. We're still working on it as of today but it's pretty damned cool if I do say so myself. Almost definitely more advanced than any of the other students have created in the past two years and definitely more clever. I could tell my father was proud.

Since I had him there and because I was still curious about the journals my mother had kept, I asked my father about them. "Dad, did you know that Mom kept journals when she was younger?"

Dad laughed at me. Not cool, Dad. Seriously not cool. However, he did say, "Yes, she started keeping them when she was 14. I contributed to them via inserted pieces of papers for important events like our wedding and your birth. She reads them every now and then. Won't let me go near them. I guess it's just too personal in a way. I know she's very happy her mother made her start writing in a journal though. She wouldn't have discovered her passion for writing otherwise."

I nodded. My mother loved only her family, friends, and country more than her writing. And sometimes country and writing competed with one another. But the whole journal thing meant that my mother may not have been able to find that love if she hadn't written in a journal. Plus the whole memory thing which is definitely important. I mean, who wouldn't want to remember their first kiss or first boyfriend or every detail of their wedding. I have a good memory and even I forget things so having everything written down for you so you can have the pictures of the events in your head perfectly clear...that must be kind of nice.  
  
Anyway, a few days ago my mother's journals were still on my mind so I had George, my bodyguard, go out and purchase this little book and here I am, writing in it. I figure if it meant so much to my mother to write in a book like this when she was my age then maybe it will mean as much to me when I am older and maybe just maybe I'll figure out what I want to do with my life later on. Because as much as I love designing computer programs with my brother I'm not sure that's what I want to do for the rest of my life. I mean, aside from being a princess...but I've been one of those for fifteen years so I think I've got that pretty much down to a science.

Right now it's time to go eat dinner with the American delegates who are visiting this week so I suppose I shall write in here again tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this out. It's been a busy (but good) couple of weeks and I haven't had much time at all to write. Hannah, I will more than likely have at least a prequel to this (it will also more than likely not be in diary form like this one).  
  
Saturday January 31  
  
The common area of the suite Colin and I share although if he doesn't stop cursing at his computer I'll be moving into my room in a minute, The Palace, Genovia  
  
I think I may get addicted to writing in this thing. I almost picked it up to write in it last night after dinner and again earlier this morning but wasn't able to because of the various duties of being a princess (like having to get up early this morning to go riding with the Americans or entertaining them at lunch. You see, they have this son who is 17 and they brought him along with them so I keep getting stuck hanging out with him. Thankfully, he is easy on the eyes and has a fairly pleasant personality).  
  
Anyway, my friends Andrea and Elizabeth called me about an hour ago to gossip about boys as usual. Andrea is all excited because Prince William is apparently bringing his son and daughter here when he comes to see my mother and grandfather next week. She thinks Prince William's son is gorgeous. I suppose Prince Phillip isn't all that bad looking but I don't think he's gorgeous either. Apparently I'm in a large minority. Elizabeth says that I grew up around Phillip and therefore would not see him as a romantic interest (and therefore he wouldn't be gorgeous to me). I guess she's right.  
  
Mom is yelling for me from the hallway. I guess I should go see what she wants. She's lucky that Grandmere died years ago or she'd be in big trouble right now.  
  
Saturday January 31, After dinner  
  
My room, Palace, Genovia  
  
My mother wanted me to go into the city with Jack, the American. She told me she would have asked Colin but that Colin hasn't exactly been very sociable with the Americans and that I seem to get on with them better. I wasn't expecting this today but it was really quite fun. Jack made me wear my most American clothes (which ended up being jeans, my Cure T-shirt (the Cure are my all-time favorite band by the way), sneakers, and a light coat that was definitely not notable). If George weren't following me around I would have passed for a normal American teenager!  
  
We went to this cafe, which Jack and his parents had apparently discovered the day they had arrived, for lunch. George sat at another table so we could have some privacy. It was really cute and the food was delicious. Jack and I talked a LOT. I found out some interesting things about him. Like that he plays baseball for his school during the spring and he's hoping that he can get a scholarship for college because of it. Apparently he's pretty good (he didn't brag but if you're hoping to get a scholarship you have to be relatively good at it right?). He likes some of the same bands as I do too. That's kind of unusual because my dad got me into a lot of underground bands at an early age. He's not a big fan of Dad's band but that's okay. I actually prefer that.  
  
After lunch we walked around the city randomly, going into some nice shops. We went into a bookstore and Jack spent so much time in there. He loves to read which is really great because...well, because I do too! It was kind of funny because I found out that he's a big fan of Mom's books (only nobody outside of family knows that Mom writes them because she has to write under a penname to "preserve the appearance of royalty" as her Grandmere told her a long time ago when she first got published).  
  
We both wanted to go see a movie (an American comedy) but George pointed out that we had to be back for dinner so we just came back to the Palace and walked around. It was a lot of fun and I hope we can hang out again before he leaves in a couple of days.  
  
It's odd but I suppose this is how normal teenagers spend their day in America. It almost makes me want to go visit my family in New York and attempt to live like a normal 15 year old for a few weeks.  
  
Sunday, February 1  
  
Living room, Palace  
  
Here is what happened this morning during breakfast:  
  
I walked into the dining room to complete and utter silence. Silence at breakfast with my family is very unusual but I didn't really think anything of it because only my grandfather and mother were at the table, both dressed very nicely as I'm sure they had only just returned from Church a short time before.  
  
"Where is everybody?" I asked, sitting down in my usual chair. There was a bowl in front of me and I grabbed a box of cereal, pouring it into the bowl followed by soy milk.  
  
"Oh, your father wanted to work on some song so he hasn't come down yet. I don't think any of the other kids are up yet."  
  
"Oh, all right." Weird but not totally unlikely. Dad is rather notorious in my family for missing meals because he's either working on a song (he quit his band awhile ago on good terms and still sometimes writes songs, which they use PLUS he's being sneaky about something so I think he may have started a new band or something) or on a computer program.  
  
Grandpere cleared his throat and placed the newspaper he was reading slowly on the table. My eyes were drawn to it and I gasped when I saw it, spoon halfway to my mouth. Dropping my spoon back into the bowl, I snatched up the paper and looked at it.  
  
Know what I saw? No, really. Do you want to know? Because it was the most idiotic piece of drivel ever.  
  
The headline of the paper read "Rock 'N' Roll Princess Finds Prince Charming" accompanied by a picture of Jack and I. It must have been taken at the cafe while we were eating because we were sitting together, laughing. This certainly is not the first time I've been in this particular paper (or others) but it's definitely the first time I've made the cover all by myself (well, I wasn't by myself but not with another royal like my mother or father or siblings or cousins, etc.). The article went on to talk about how Jack and I were secretly dating and that was the reason his parents were really in town. Like I said...idiotic.  
  
"I guess I should talk to Jack about this..." I said with a sigh.  
  
"That might be smart," Grandpere told me with a slight smile.  
  
So now I have to tell Jack that he and I are in the paper linked together as a couple! This is going to be horrible. I just know it.  
  
By the way, know what's weird? I've gotten into the habit of carrying this thing around with me. I almost carried it to breakfast with me but then thought that would look too strange and left it in my room.  
  
Sunday, February 1, after lunch sometime  
  
Common area of the suite, Palace  
  
I'm still a little shocked. I called Jack after breakfast to ask him to please come to the Palace as I had something important to discuss with him. I met him downstairs when he arrived and brought him up to my suite. Thankfully Colin was not inhabiting the common room as he usually does.  
  
"This is about that newspaper headline isn't it?" Jack asked, sitting down on the sofa. I must have looked shocked because he shrugged. "I was getting a lot of stares at breakfast and some little girl finally approached me and asked me to sign the paper. My parents decided we needed to read it and managed to find a copy."  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean for this to happen."  
  
He grinned. "It's okay. I doubt it's going to make the papers back home and if it does then oh well. You're a cool girl, Chloe. I like hanging out with you. If that means I get in the paper once or twice then I don't care."  
  
"Really?" I asked. I hadn't realized it before but I had been really worried to lose Jack's friendship.  
  
"Yeah...actually, I was going to ask you this yesterday but I kinda lost my nerve. Do you think I might be able to get your email address or screenname or something? Because I'd like to keep in contact with you and, you know, get to know you better."  
  
I grinned. "Sure," I told him, grabbing a pad from my brother's desk and writing down both. We exchanged information then sat there awkwardly.  
  
"Why did they call you the Rock 'N' Roll Princess?" he asked, curiously looking at me.  
  
I sighed. I really hadn't wanted to share this so soon but if he had missed it in the article then he wouldn't miss it when he got home because even though he thought it wouldn't make papers there it would. "Because of my dad. I got that little moniker when I was young. Long story but my dad used to be in a really big band and my mother, my brother, and I used to tour with him. The press loved it and especially loved taking pictures of me and Colin. They called us "The Rock 'N' Roll Twins" and separately we were the Rock 'N' Roll Prince and Princess. It was dumb and we still have to live with it."  
  
"Wait...who's your father?"  
  
"Michael Moscovitz. He used to sing for--"  
  
"The Rapids and I totally talked shit about them yesterday. I'm really sorry. I thought your father must be a Renaldo since that is your last name. Wow, I feel like jerk," he said. I noticed he'd paled considerably.  
  
I laughed at him. "Don't. It was rather refreshing. You don't know how many people adore my father. It's sometimes sick. Although I must say that I do still think Dad is the best songwriter ever and he has a wonderful voice."  
  
Jack grinned, shaking his head. "I'm not gonna argue with you."  
  
"Good!" I declared with a straight face which was ruined only moments later when I started giggling.  
  
I guess my laugh was infectious because he started laughing too. He stopped when he spotted our computer set up (Colin's desk and my desk are right next to one another and we've set up the computers we have so that we can design games together easiest). "Holy shit! Those computers are state of the art!"  
  
"Of course! Dad wouldn't let us get anything less when it comes to computers. Besides we kind of need it. Colin and I design games together. I mean real games that you could sell on the market. We're considering starting our own company because Dad says our games could really make a lot of money if we sold them. Especially the ones we've made in the last year or two."  
  
"Oh wow. Do you think I could see one? Or is it just a family thing?"  
  
"Sure, come on!" I led him over to my desk, sat him down, and started up our most recently completed game for him.  
  
Right now I'm sitting on the couch writing in this while he plays the game Colin and I created. I think he really likes it since he hasn't moved from that spot in over an hour. In fact, I have no idea how I'm going to tear him away from it. Oh well... 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I just have to say that I really have no idea where this story is going. Well, some idea but not much. Anyway, thanks to those of you who have been reviewing. The more y'all review the faster this stuff gets written because it motivates me to get it to you quicker. Enjoy!

Monday, February 2  
Math Class  
  
Yeah, I brought this thing to school with me today. Writing is a horrible addiction and I have no idea how I'm going to give it up in the future. Maybe I'll get bored with it? I mean, I do go through phases. Like a year ago I was obsessed with learning to play guitar before I learned what everybody in my family had been too nice to reveal--that I was completely horrid at it. Not in a learning-how-to-play kind of bad either. More in a horrible there-is-a-connection-missing-between-my-brain-and-fingers-when-it- comes-to-music kind of bad.  
  
Anyway, as soon as I got out of the limo at school Andrea and Elizabeth each grabbed one of my arms and pulled me to one of the courtyards. George had to RUN to keep up. Okay, maybe not run but he definitely had to at least jog.  
  
The girls pushed me down to sit on a bench then Andrea pulled the paper with Jack and I out of wherever she'd been hiding it. "What is this?" she asked. "How could you hide a cute American boy like that from us? Not to mention the fact that he's your BOYfriend!"  
  
I smiled nervously. "He's not really. My boyfriend I mean. He's just a friend. His parents were here to discuss relations between America and Genovia and Jack and I got stuck together quite often because Colin is so antisocial sometimes."  
  
"Your brother is not antisocial! Tell the truth!" Andrea demanded.  
  
Elizabeth frowned. "Actually, Amanda, Colin is quite antisocial. I don't suppose you notice it because he talks to us often enough but he sits along at lunch more often than not and he would rather be sitting in front of a computer than talking to the rest of our classmates."  
  
"Well, except for me," I said. "He talks to me all the time."  
  
"Of course. You're his best friend," Elizabeth told me. Like I didn't know that.  
  
Colin rushed into the courtyard so I guess he wasn't oblivious to my abduction. He took in the situation and snatched the paper from Andrea. "This thing is ridiculous! Why didn't you throw it in the trash as soon as you saw it, Andrea?" he asked incredulously as he tore it up.  
  
I love my brother. A lot. I was somewhat curious as to what he was going to do with the torn up newspaper though seeing as how our mother was strictly against littering. I smirked when he handed half the mess to George and half the mess to Pierre, his own bodyguard.  
  
Colin grabbed my hand then. "Come on, Chloe. Let's go review the math homework. I'm not sure I got it all correct."  
  
I opened my mouth to tell him we'd gone over that the night before but caught on and just let him drag me away to an empty classroom. We both sat down and looked at one another.  
  
"I'm sorry," he finally said.  
  
"For what? It's not your fault."  
  
"But I should have gone with you two and then none of this would have happened."  
  
"Colin, you were busy. It's fine. It will die down soon enough and then everything can go back to normal."  
  
He made a face. "I hate this. Sometimes I wish we weren't royalty. It's just...such a pain in the ass."  
  
I giggled. "Definitely! I want to go to America again. Live like normal kids for a summer. It was so much fun hanging out with Jack in the city! Like I was normal for once and not a princess! Maybe we should talk to Mom and Dad? Try to get permission to stay with Aunt Lilly and any of our grandparents. Well, minus Grandpere of course since he lives in the Palace with us."  
  
He smiled at me, his brown eyes twinkling. "Of course. Do you think they would let us? I miss New York! Maybe we could even ride the subway again! Do you remember that? With Uncle Rocky?"  
  
"It was so crowded and it smelled! It was lovely!" I declared and my brother laughed but nodded.  
  
"Oh, do you know, I think Dad is up to something. He's been writing songs more lately and he keeps to his room more than he used to," Colin said.  
  
I nodded. "Secret mission time in the Renaldo household again?"  
  
"Definitely!" he said, holding a hand out. I promptly grabbed it and we did this silly secret handshake thing then grinned at one another.  
  
Sometimes my brother was completely brilliant and the most fun ever. Plus nobody else knew what it was like being the child of Michael Moscovitz and Amelia Renaldo, being both rock and Genovian royalty quite as well. No matter how annoying Colin can be, he will always be my best friend. Always.

Monday, February 2, Lunch  
Outside on the back lawn of the school  
  
We're all sitting outside today because it's just about perfect. Weather here doesn't really get too cold. Well, not cold compared to the United States, which is where I spent the first part of my life. It's in the high 50's right now and the sun is shining so we all ventured outside to eat.  
  
I love this. Andrea and Elizabeth are talking about Prince Philip again. Something about his "golden locks" and no, I'm not kidding. Colin heard them say that, looked up at me and rolled his eyes, then went back to reading some computer magazine. I'm writing in this obviously.  
  
Uh oh...  
  
Monday, February 2, After lunch  
  
French class  
  
I don't know why I'm in this class since I am fluent in the French language but it just means I pull straight A's without any effort and that is always nice.  
  
Anyway, I had to put my journal away at lunch because Giselle Laurent floated over. Giselle can't stand us Renaldos or anybody who associates with us. I don't know why exactly but the day she started school here she made it her mission to make us (me especially) completely miserable. Elizabeth says she's jealous but I wouldn't know why. Giselle's just started modeling for some famous fashion magazines and her father is a very very wealthy French businessman. If you ask me that's better than being a royal tabloid victim.  
  
So Giselle came over, positively oozing bad attitude. "Well well if it isn't the Renaldo brats. I saw you on the cover of the paper this weekend, Princess."  
  
"I think everybody did. What's your point?" I asked, dryly.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering how a horribly ugly girl like you got a cute boy like that to spend time with you. Did your parents BRIBE him?"  
  
Andrea let out a little growl but I just rolled my eyes. "Not quite. He heard there was this really snotty girl named Giselle residing in this city and decided that hanging out with me was his best bet in avoiding her."  
  
Giselle sputtered then stomped off. Guess she didn't have a comeback. The nice and quiet lunch we had been having was completely ruined though. And I would never admit it but what she'd said had stung...a lot.  
  
Bah, this class is so BORING!!!

Monday, February 2, After dinner  
The TV room  
  
We're all gathered in here right now. Mom, Dad, Colin, Derrick, Keira, Mikey, and me. Grandpere is out on a date. I don't know how a guy as old as he is still manages to get the women but good for him I guess. It's kind of weird to think about it.  
  
Anyway, we're all watching Beauty and the Beast. Mom's choice. Well, okay, we're not all watching obviously since I'm writing in this. Colin is reading the same magazine he was reading at lunch before Giselle so rudely interrupted us all. I think that must be the fourth time he's read the thing. It's looking rather tattered and well-read.  
  
Mom and Dad are sitting on the couch. Mom's kind of leaning into Dad and Dad has his arm around Mom's shoulders. He just saw me looking at them and he winked then went back to watching the movie although I can't really imagine he's paying much attention. He's seen this movie probably a million times since he married Mom. It's one of her favorites and, since Disney movies are approriate viewing material for Mikey, they're all we've been watching on Family Movie Night. Anyway, sometimes Dad looks down at Mom or at all of us kids and smiles.  
  
Mikey, who is the cutest little boy ever with this mop of baby fine wavy brown hair and light blue eyes, is sleeping on the couch with his head on Mom's lap. He never stays awake for the whole movie unless he's gotten his hands on some sugar at some point during the day. Mom tries to prevent that since Mikey gets really hyper and drives everybody in the Palace nuts when he's had sugar. Sometimes Grandpere manages to slip him some though and then he sits back and laughs at his handiwork. So not amusing to those of us who have to deal with his hyperactivity. Colin and I lock the door to our suite when he's like that because Mikey almost broke our computers once.  
  
Keira is sitting on the floor in front of the couch Mom, Dad, and Mikey are on. She's completely absorbed in the movie. Out of all of us, she's the romantic and I can just imagine what she's thinking. That she'll meet some man like the Beast and live happily ever after. Personally I wouldn't fall for somebody like the Beast. I mean, first of all, he's so hairy! Although he is kind of cute as a human (cartoon). But you have to deal with all that growling unpleasantness and I just can't deal with that. Keira is patient so I suppose she could and she's sweet enough that she could make anybody fall in love with her. She's got the same brown hair as Dad and Mikey along with big brown eyes. If you look into her eyes you pretty much end up loving her. Her eyes reflect her positivity and sweetness.  
  
Colin and I are on the love seat with Derrick sitting on the floor in front of us. Derrick is yawning so I'm pretty sure he's bored with the angry mob attacking the castle on the television. Ha I just nudged the back of his head and he turned around, glaring at me but I was writing in this so now he's looking really confused. Messing with my brothers is just so much fun. Dumb definitely saw what I did to Derrick because he just lowered his magazine to look at me and his eyes were gleaming with laughter. I doubt he'll say anything. He better not. Nope, he went back to his magazine.  
  
Okay, I'm officially bored. I like this movie. I do. It's a classic. But seeing it as many times as this family has should be illegal because it makes you not want to watch it at all. It's almost over so I guess I can wait it out.  
  
...  
  
Hallelujah! It's over! At least Mom doesn't cry anymore during the movie. I remember when Colin and I were little she used to cry during it...but maybe that was because she was pregnant at the time or something. Overemotional and all that. Now she just kind of sighs and leans her head against Dad's shoulder. Uh oh...he just looked down at her all lovey-dovey. I swear, if they start making out in front of us again I'm going to throw up.  
  
Monday, February 2, Right before bed  
  
My room  
  
Colin saw it too. The lovey-dovey looks between Mom and Dad I mean. He cleared his throat. "Hey, Mom, want us to bring Mikey upstairs and put him to bed?"  
  
She smiled at him and nodded. "Please, that would be a big help."  
  
"No problem. You two relax...or something," he said, blushing slightly before shoving his magazine at me and walking over to the other couch.  
  
As Colin gently picked up Mikey I nudged Derrick in the back and titled my head towards the door. He nodded and stood up then walked over to Keira to help her stand. I stood, walking over to the door and waiting for Colin as Keira and Derrick walked into the hallway.  
  
Colin exited the room, holding Mikey, and I followed, closing the door behind me. We all went up the stairs to our wing of the palace. Colin placed Mikey in bed with some help from us (it's really hard to get him into bed just by yourself because the kid doesn't seem to like being put under his covers even when he's passed out). He closed his door then looked at us with a wicked grin.  
  
"Mission impossible, Renaldo-style, time?" I asked with an answering grin, humming the tune from the old Tom Cruise movies. I think I need to start watching more up-to-date movies. All we ever seem to watch at home is the stuff that Mom and Dad grew up with.  
  
"Huh?" Derrick asked, looking from Colin to me and back again.  
  
"Dad's hiding something. We're going to find out what," Colin told him.  
  
Keira's nose wrinkled in thought. "He has been very secretive lately, hasn't he?"  
  
"Definitely. You curious, Keira?" I asked. Out of the four of us standing in the hallway, Keira was the least likely to engage in our mischievous activities.  
  
I could tell she was thinking about it but finally she nodded. "Yes, I am. I'll help."  
  
We looked at Derrick, who laughed. He was the most likely to engage in mischievous activities. "Like you even have to ask," he told us.  
  
I started humming the Mission Impossible theme song and everybody laughed. "All right, let's go check Mom and Dad's room."  
  
Their room is in another wing so we quietly made our way over there, trying to remain in the shadows even though we know exactly where all the security cameras are. It's just more fun to pretend that we don't. We made it to our parents room and Colin and I put our ears to the door and...  
  
Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!! It was gross! You could hear moaning and stuff coming from their room. I swear I heard bed springs squeaking. Gross gross gross!  
  
"What the hell did they do? RUN to their bedroom after we left? Sheesh. We have the grossest parents ever!" I exclaimed and we made our way back to our wing of the palace.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll try again tomorrow or something," Derrick said, with a big smile.  
  
"And hey, at least we know our parents won't be getting a divorce anytime soon," Colin said with a chuckle.

So that was the end of the mission for tonight...thanks to our parents' amorous ways. I wonder if it is possible to be completely traumatized by hearing your parents having sex? I should check tomorrow while I'm in the Computer Lab at school.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So this has taken forever to get out. Sorry about that. No, really, I'm super sorry about it. I would promise to get the next chapter to y'all sooner but that would probably be a lie. Please read and review though and maybe it'll motivate me. 

Tuesday, February 3

Lunch

…this day absolutely sucks. Giselle Laurent has had her revenge for what I said to her yesterday. The bitch. I don't much feel like writing right now.

Tuesday February 3

The Limo

So apparently, even though to my knowledge I have never had sex nor have I had a boyfriend to have that sex with, I'm pregnant. That is the rumor which Giselle Laurent has successfully passed around school. I wanted George to kill her. He refused.

Mom is going to kill me even though I'm not. But what are the chances that this won't make it to the press? If I know Giselle at all she'll make sure it does.

Damn her!!

We just reached the palace. Guess I should go tell Mom.

Tuesday, February 3

Garden

Mom, Dad, and Jack's parents (Mr. and Mrs. Moynahan) are holding a press conference before the whole stupid pregnancy story can hit. Jack, Colin, and I are all sitting here in the garden.

Well, actually, I fled into the garden because I wanted air and some privacy to write and those two followed me. I don't know why but Jack doesn't seem very comfortable with me today. And it's probably not helping that Colin keeps glaring at him.

Uh oh.

"Okay, what the hell is your problem?"

Jack apparently got sick of the glares.

"You! You're causing my sister a lot of problems she wouldn't otherwise have. Plus you're probably using her to either get to our father, the notorious "Rock God" OR you're using her because you think dating a princess would make you look cool to your American friends."

I groaned. Not because those thoughts hadn't crossed my mind when I first started hanging out with Jack (because they had. People try to use all of us all of the time) but because this was just going to get embarrassing. I could tell.

Jack's face just turned red and his eyes narrowed. Not good. Oh, we have standing too.

"Look, I didn't mean to cause your sister any problems! And it's not like I don't have any problems because of this press thing too! But I'm not going to blame Chloe for them. And as for that other stuff, I don't even like the oh so holy Rapids so there goes the first part. And as for the last, I'd rather Chloe WASN'T a princess but she is and she's a damned cool girl! No matter what role she plays for the rest of the world she's my fucking awesome friend who has amazing music tastes and who creates amazing video games on the computer with her idiotic twin brother!"

Colin confused but I'll write more later. I think it may be time to interfere…but not before I say that that was really awesome of Jack to say that. Because it was. Really really awesome.

Tuesday, February 3, After the fight

Still the garden

I got the boys to leave me alone for a bit but then Dad came out. He's gone now too so I'll write it all down so I remember.

"My brother isn't an idiot. Clueless sometimes, yeah. Antisocial, okay, I can see that one. But he's not an idiot. Just like I don't believe you're using me. Nor do I blame you for this mess. Now please can I have a few minutes alone?"

So they left (surprising, I know) and I sat there staring at plants rather vacantly as a bunch of thoughts went through my head such as:

Has my life always been a circus? If so, was I just ignoring it or what?

Why am I just the friend all the time? Because I am pretty sure I like Jack as more (which I know is a bad idea since he lives in the US and I live in Genovia) but considering what he said I guess he only likes me as a friend just like every other boy I've ever liked.

Dad came outside, looked around, spotted me, and walked over. He looked at me for a minute then sat down beside me on the stone bench I'd been occupying.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I guess. Do you think it would be all right if I punched Giselle at school tomorrow for starting the pregnancy rumor?"

Dad laughed then reached over and ruffled my hair. "No, I don't think that would be a good idea. Then you'd be pregnant AND violent."

"You're probably right…but it would be a lot of fun and give me an awful lot of satisfaction. Dad, did you ever get harassed when you were in school?"

"No, not really. I guess I got lucky…or it was just compensation for having to deal with your Aunt Lilly for all of my life. She was a terror when she was young…"

I smiled up at him as he told me a story about his sister when she was my age. No matter what he was the best dad ever…well, when he wasn't having sex with Mom.

Yeah, I'm definitely traumatized.

Tuesday February 3

My room

Mom just left a few minutes ago. She came in here about an hour ago, sat on my bed, and patted my hand. I'd been lying on the bed reading a book for my literature class at school.

"Everything okay?" I asked her when she sighed.

"Yes, I suppose. The press conference went well. Better than expected. I just wish…I wish I hadn't taken the position of princess sometimes. It would have made your life so much easier. You could have normal friendships and such."

I laughed. I couldn't help it. She looked so concerned and I could tell she totally believed what she was saying. "Mom, come on, think for a second. Your husband, my father, was a ROCK star. If you hadn't had to come back here to take on your duties then Dad wouldn't have quit the band and we would still be touring the country. Us kids would still be in the press all the time and my life wouldn't be any easier than it is now."

Mom cocked her head to the side and looked at me. Such a serious face for my mother. She reached out and touched my cheek and smiled. "Honey, when did you grow up? Have I just been too busy to notice?"

I shrugged but smiled back at her. "Seriously, Mom, none of us blame you for being in the newspapers or whatever. It'd be dumb. Sometimes we get aggravated by it and stuff but…well, it's not your fault. We all love you and Daddy."

She hugged me then. Mom can be rather sappy. I guess that's where my sister gets it from. And okay, I can be a little on the sappy side sometimes too. But I can't help it if it's a genetic thing, right?

"So do you like this Jack boy?" she asked after pulling away.

I blushed. "Mooooommmmmmmm!!"

"Uh oh, my beautiful eldest daughter has a cruusshhh," she teased with a grin.

I threw a pillow at her. "Quit it, Mom," I grumbled.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to have a crush on anybody. Especially not Jack! He's from America. It does me no good."

"A little crush never hurt anybody. And a crush could turn into the love of your life. Just look at me and your father."

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Mom, that's a completely different situation. Dad's known you since you were a CHILD. I don't have any guys in my life who are like that and not related to me. And there are certainly no boys in love with me. And I'm definitely not beautiful like you said I am. Giselle is beautiful. She's just about perfect and all the boys at school want to date her. I'm tall--all arms and legs and ribs and definitely not attractive."

Mom sighed again, a sad smile appearing on her face. "Darling, if you only knew how attractive you are. And you will grow out of the gangly youth bit. Your ribs won't show quite as much, your body will fill out. You will be more beautiful than you ever imagined. Your father and I can already tell. In fact, I do believe your father went out and purchased a shotgun yesterday just in case."

I couldn't help it. I giggled which set my mother off and we sat on my bed laughing for a few minutes. Mom then told me that she feels as if she doesn't spend enough time with me soooooo we're going to make time to watch a Lifetime movie tomorrow night (satellite TV is my mother's God). We haven't done that in awhile so it should be pretty nice. Anyway, after she decided that, she kissed me on the forehead and left.

Now I should get to bed. I have an exam in English tomorrow.


End file.
